


(Keep My) Back to You

by GwydionAE



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Mild Language, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwydionAE/pseuds/GwydionAE
Summary: One just wants a friend. The other will never allow himself to have one. But heavy burdens carried by small backs feel lighter when the load is shared with others.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 17





	1. Classmates

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Eventual canon divergence. Rated T for eventual mild language and violence.

**_June 29, Konoha Academy_ **   
_Naruto Uzumaki - 7 years old_   
_Sasuke Uchiha - 7 years old_

"Naruto! You can't afford to not pay attention with as pitiful as your grades are! Now sit up!"

The boy in question couldn't help fidgeting in his seat as their teacher droned on about basic grammar. Learning parts of speech seemed pointless on the best of days - a ninja should care more about a kunai being sharp than whether it's a noun or a verb - so it was no surprise that he couldn't be bothered to listen on a day as important as this. To anyone else, such a cool and cloudy day would seem as dull and ordinary as any other, but this day was special because it had the potential to change everything he'd known for seven lonely years.

Today he was going to do it. Today he was determined to at long last make a friend. And not just any friend. He was stubborn in his selection: Sasuke Uchiha, star of the class who could do no wrong in neither the teachers' nor students' eyes. Sasuke, who could throw shuriken even better than those instructing him and passed all written tests with ease.

Sasuke, who very recently had been found the sole survivor of the Uchiha after the massacre of his entire clan in a single night.

Naruto absently doodled on his paper, his glances up directed less at their teacher and more at the back of the boy in front of him and the symbol of the clan of one displayed there. He may not have understood what it was like to have people he cared about cruelly ripped away, but he more than understood the result. The constant loneliness that came with an empty house left an uncomfortable, hollow feeling in his small chest, a feeling that only grew in strength whenever he saw parents picking up their kids from school or his classmates' lovingly prepared lunches. He found ways to earn attention during the day, usually in the form of scolding or jeering, but it was never enough to ignore the emptiness as he lay curled up in bed at night.

A grin slid across his face. All that was going to change today, he was sure of it. If he had even one person, anyone that he could talk with, eat with, train with, than that uncomfortable feeling would finally go away. He just had to keep an eye out for an opening.

"Get out of the way, Naruto! I'm trying to talk to Sasuke-kun!"

Openings, however, Naruto found to be both plentiful and nonexistent.

While he had of course always known the boy by reputation, now that he was properly trying to start up a conversation with Sasuke, it was obvious that none of his brilliant plans were likely to work. Naruto was eager and optimistic, desperately wanting to simply run up and chatter away. But this seemed to be the very last thing that Sasuke wanted as anytime one of their classmates shoved past Naruto to speak with him, he'd either fix them with an annoyed glare or ignore them outright. Whether the person was offering their sympathies or paying him a compliment didn't seem to matter; the sullen boy did everything he could to distance himself despite the constant crowd.

Having a desire to be alone was something that Naruto simply couldn't make heads or tails of. Being alone was painful. He had thought that, like himself, Sasuke would want the attention he was to never again receive at home. And he could offer not just attention but understanding, understanding of a life without parents or homemade lunches. The two of them would never have to hear the other complain about how unfair their dad was for forcing them to eat vegetables or boast about how their mom had promised to buy them their own katana for their birthday. They could simply enjoy each other's company without worry of any sudden pangs of jealousy or looks of pity.

But after failing all day to try and catch Sasuke in a moment where he was both alone and not shooting death glares at people, Naruto's enthusiasm began to wane. He wouldn't give up hope, of course - just because he hadn't found an opening today didn't mean there wouldn't be one tomorrow - but he'd been so confident that this would be the first night he'd fall asleep knowing that someone out there was looking forward to seeing him when he woke up.

"Ew, don't you have anything else to wear? That shirt is so dirty! You smell! Go sit somewhere else!"

He had one last chance of making that dream become reality. When classes were finally over, Sasuke would head back toward the Uchiha Compound which was tucked away in its own corner of the village, opposite from the homes of his fellow classmates. It'd be the perfect opportunity to face him one-on-one. Maybe he could even coax him into going to Ichiraku's for dinner; he didn't really have enough money to be paying for someone else's meal on top of his own, but what better way to pique a lonely orphan's interest than with free food?

With a plan set, Naruto impatiently tapped his foot as his stare practically bore holes into the clock on the classroom wall, willing it to hurry up. Twenty minutes left. Ten minutes left. Seven, five, two, one minute left...

The teacher finally announced the end of class, and Naruto leapt to his feet with a grin. This was it. He had to keep a close eye on Sasuke who had somehow already attracted a small crowd of admirers wishing him a good night. The farewells went ignored same as all the comments directed at the scowling boy that day as Sasuke steadily made his way toward the exit, Naruto keeping his eyes glued to his retreating back. He was just about to follow him out the door when a stern voice called out to him. The teacher wanted him to stay behind.

"I've taught four-year-olds less pathetic than you."

Naruto protested loudly as he got an earful detailing his latest failing test scores and lack of ability to stay focused in class. Only too late did he realize that his protesting was doing more to stall him further than help him escape, and by the time his teacher was done with him, it'd been almost ten minutes, and Sasuke was no where in sight.

Racing off in the general direction of the Uchiha Compound, Naruto kept his eyes peeled for any signs of a lone kid walking home with a grumpy face and hands shoved in pockets. Seeing no trace of him along the most direct path, with a frustrated huff, he began combing nearby streets in case his target had taken a detour.

"What's that monster planning now? Running around like a maniac - up to no good as usual, I'd bet!"

The sun was already setting by the time Naruto finally decided to give up for the night. Sasuke was surely home by now, and not only did he not know exactly which house was Sasuke's, but he wasn't sure he was quite brave enough to try and talk to the other boy in the midst of a newly made ghost town. He'd have to keep a closer eye out tomorrow for an opening. With a sigh, he began his defeated trudge back to his empty apartment.

It was by pure chance that he saw him. Passing by a still lake at the bottom of a hill off the side of the road, Naruto glanced down, eyes trailing to the end of a short dock where a small, hunched figure sat with his feet dangling over the edge.

The sight of Sasuke caused his excitement to roar back to life, and he struggled to suppress the urge to run down the hill with a cheery greeting. If he had learned anything that day - much to his teacher's chagrin - it was that Sasuke didn't respond well to unwanted chatter, and it was too late to implement his plan of offering to buy dinner. Naruto would have to start slow. He hated holding his tongue; it went against his very nature. But this moment was too big, too important to ruin by repeating everyone else's mistakes.

His mind made up, Naruto purposefully walked down the hill and across the dock, plopping himself on the wooden planks directly behind Sasuke, leaning his back ever so slightly against the other boy's.

He kept his mouth tightly clenched as he felt Sasuke's back stiffen against his own, but if there was a glare directed at him, Naruto didn't see it, and not a single word laced with hostility could be heard. Determined, he sat there in silence, watching clouds and birds fly by as the sun sank lower behind him. It was nice, in a way, he supposed. A bit too quiet for his liking, but he couldn't remember being so close to someone before without them making rude comments or pushing him away. And as the tension left Sasuke's back, Naruto's face lit up with a bright smile. It was a start.

The two boys sat on the dock until the sun had almost completely vanished below the horizon. By this point, Naruto couldn't keep his fidgeting in check any longer. Springing to his feet, he stretched loudly before turning his smile down to his still seated companion who was glancing up at him over his shoulder. Naruto genially gave Sasuke a light pat on the back.

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke!"

Not waiting for a response, he turned to leave with an awkward wave.

"...yeah."

It was amazing how one, small word could cause his chest to lighten. Feeling more alive than he could ever remember feeling before, Naruto ran home at top speed, easily ignoring the offended looks cast his way as he laughed and grinned through the darkened streets. He felt warm as he ate his dinner of cup ramen alone, and the smile was still firmly on his face when he at last snuggled into bed that night.

Maybe, just maybe his plan had worked. Maybe someone would be happy to see him tomorrow. Maybe he had just made his first friend.

* * *

**_June 30, Konoha Academy_ **   
_Sasuke Uchiha - 7 years old_   
_Naruto Uzumaki - 7 years old_

"Morning, Sasuke!"

Feeling a familiarly awkward pat on his back, Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to see big, blue eyes and a wide grin leaning over the desk behind him. Normally he'd choose to acknowledge such a greeting with a glare, but he found the annoyance not quite reaching his eyes, and he offered up a stiff nod instead before quickly turning back around.

Naruto had never been someone he'd paid a lot of attention to. He knew of him by reputation, of course. Who didn't? Even the elite ANBU had been witnessed dragging him off to the Hokage's office on occasion. But proving himself to his father had always been Sasuke's primary goal, and therefore he had never had much time or patience to direct toward the kid with the lowest grades in the class. Besides, everyone else did that for him.

"Naruto! Stop bothering him! He doesn't want someone like you touching him, do you, Sasuke-kun?"

And yet somehow, for maybe fifteen whole minutes, Sasuke had managed to feel a sense of calm out on that dock, Naruto's back against his, a silent, firm reminder of the other's presence.

Ever since the night that had so drastically changed his life, every moment, every breath felt like a battle, whether he was awake or fighting off nightmares. He would see splashes of red out of the corner of his eyes, feel his heart pound at shadows, hear his brother's voice on the wind. Combating the fear and despair with determination and anger would work for a time, but as he reached the limit of his endurance, the weight of his guilt and responsibility would crush down on him with far greater force. The war against his threatening tears was nearly always lost when he was alone in his bed.

Sasuke didn't like going home anymore. Much as the constant nagging of his peers got on his nerves, being around them was generally preferable to the deathly stillness the once lively Uchiha Compound now offered. He often stayed out as late as possible, usually to continue his training, dreading the moment he'd once again have to set foot in a large, empty house. The lake had become neutral ground. There was no comfort in sitting there, not really, but the breeze and rippling water had a tendency to lull him into a bit of a trance, hollowing him out just enough to make it home and scrape together a quick meal before a flood of emotions could overwhelm him.

Until yesterday, that is. Yesterday had been different. It was the first time in the week or so since his brother's betrayal that anyone had simply sat with him quietly, simply shared in his existence. The silence that brought no comfort while alone had acted as a soothing balm in another's presence. Why Naruto of all people would cause such a reaction he didn't know. Perhaps it didn't matter who it was. Perhaps anyone could have sat down behind him and stirred the same emotions. Whether that was true or not, Sasuke couldn't deny his longing to return to that feeling of peace.

Abruptly shaking his head, he pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the lesson. He couldn't be thinking that way. He had to focus on more important things.

"Wow, Sasuke! You didn't get a single question wrong! Can I copy off of you next time? I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

Dropping the subject completely, however, turned out to be easier said than done. It wasn't unusual that he found himself surrounded by admirers, but he couldn't remember if Naruto had ever been counted among them. He guessed not as everyone else was doing their best to keep the increasingly frustrated looking boy away from their precious Sasuke Uchiha, not allowing him to get too close.

A part of him was relieved at his entourage's behavior. Last night had awakened Sasuke's awareness of the other boy, and now Naruto could only be labeled a distraction. If he wasn't careful, that warm, firm back could tempt him with a false sense of peace, maybe even trust and belonging. But that couldn't happen. He wouldn't allow it to happen.

And yet another part of him cried out for even just fifteen more minutes of that foreign tranquility last night on the dock had given him. He greedily wanted more of the freely offered gift. His heart was ready to betray his head for the smallest drop of water, the quickest gulp of air, the tiniest glimpse of the sun. 

But his head had to win. He had to stay focused, for his sake and Naruto's. A drop of water wasn't worth a puddle of blood.

"That was amazing, Sasuke-kun! Teach me how to do that? Please?"

Everything was so much easier when people wanted to take from Sasuke Uchiha, the heir and idol, rather than give.

Sasuke hurried out of the classroom as soon as they were dismissed, foregoing his usual, lightly traveled route home for one packed with crowds. Glancing back cautiously, a head of bright blonde hair was trying desperately to keep up. He couldn't allow it. He forged ahead, quickening his pace, determined to lose his tail.

Classmates, parents, strangers on the street, all tried to stop him as he passed. He shook off outstretched hands and ignored calls of his name, wondering if such things were giving away his position. He needed to hide. A nearby weapons shop caught his eye, and he quickly ducked inside.

With every ounce of the stealth training that had been drilled into him since he first learned to walk, Sasuke hid amongst a rack of belts and holsters and peered out through the front window. Not a minute had passed when confused blue eyes came into view, straining in all directions to track down where his prey had gone. Sasuke held his breath, but he didn't have to wait long before the zealous boy darted off down the street, leaving the shop behind. A sigh of relief escaped from the nearly cornered target.

Needing to put some distance between them, Sasuke pretended to browse the small shop. The owner's scowl turned into what he must have thought a welcoming smile upon seeing the red and white fan on the young boy's back.

"Uchiha, right? You know, my daughter is around your age. She's a real cutie! Let me introduce you!"

Having no desire to meet a fussy four-year-old, Sasuke blurted out some story about being in a hurry. After a bit more clipped but polite refusing to stay, he ran out the door, heading for the nearest side street. Whether his pursuer saw him or not, he needed to get away from the suffocating crowds.

It took him longer than he would have liked to find the lake. With a sigh, Sasuke walked to the end of the dock, sitting with his feet dangling over the edge as he always did. To the casual observer, the day would have seemed barely different from the last several. But that one difference - that one difference with bright, blonde hair and big, blue eyes - had wedged itself into a corner of Sasuke's brain, forcing him to be aware of it at all times. And he didn't like it.

In a perverse way, he wished he'd seen splashes of red rather than tufts of blonde, heard his brother's voice over that of another little boy's. Death and grief were his past, present, and future, inescapable truths he could never outrun. But Naruto had the choice to remain separate. He didn't have to get in the way, push himself in front of Sasuke, inadvertently creating a seductively short path toward his revenge. No one needed to put themselves there. Sasuke wouldn't let anyone put themselves there.

His brooding thoughts were interrupted by sandaled feet on wooden planks and a small back resting against his own.

Sasuke didn't turn around. If he didn't see who sat behind him, he could imagine it to be anyone, a stranger just passing by and offering some quiet comfort. He could pretend that he was accompanied by an immortal, invisible companion, that he wasn't doomed to be viciously and utterly alone. The silence would soothe him, and he never had to confront its identity.

"It's pretty nice here. Do you come here a lot?"

His back stiffened and shoulders tensed. He ignored the question, heart and mind both imploring the intruder not to break the stillness again. Naruto seemed to realize his mistake as it was another few minutes before he tried a second time.

"What's your favorite food? I love ramen! It tastes so good, and it's nice and hot when it gets all cold out."

Sasuke wasn't even sure he'd ever tried ramen.

"There's a lot of hot food you could eat when it's cold out, idiot."

The words had left his mouth before his brain had a chance to stop them. He'd meant to continue ignoring the other boy, but something about this conversation - if you could call it that - felt off, something that loosened his tongue to a worrying degree.

"I know that, jerk! Ramen's just the best of all of them!"

But then it struck Sasuke just what was so different from every other plea for his attention. There had been no mention of his grades, his skill, his clan; no expectations about how he was supposed to react; no attempts to gain anything aside from the knowledge of what kind of food he preferred. Naruto didn't seem to want anything from the last Uchiha in Konoha, the so-called genius of their class. Only from Sasuke, a seven-year-old orphan.

The two continued to sit in silence as the realization churned Sasuke's stomach. It should have been a pleasant change of pace, being faced with someone who seemed to care little about his status. But he would never be just a boy again. He couldn't. He had to be Sasuke Uchiha, unmatched shinobi, killer of Itachi, patriarch of a nearly extinct clan.

He couldn't want what he feared Naruto would offer.

"Do you wanna go get some? Ramen, I mean. Ichiraku's has the best in the whole village, and it's not too far from here. I can pay for both of us. Whaddya think?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Sasuke found himself looking into a slightly nervous yet excited face. His heart clenched with dread, and he paused briefly before responding.

"Why?"

Safely anchored on this neutral dock, he could allow himself to steal a few minutes of serenity from Naruto. But nothing more. Anything more would be too much. Too dangerous. Too painful. His prayer that it wasn't already was an exercise in futility.

"Well, I - I've always heard that food tastes even better if you eat it with - with a friend."

Sasuke shot to his feet, hoping the trembling in his limbs went unnoticed.

"We're not friends! Now stop following me around, and leave me alone, you loser!"

He hadn't so much as glanced at Naruto before sprinting the entire way to his empty house, panting heavily as he wrenched the front door open, stumbled inside, and slammed it shut behind him. Mechanically removing his sandals and dropping his bag, he shuffled through the house until he was again kneeling in the room where his brother had cut their parents' lives short. He took a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry. I'll avenge you. I promise I will! But I won't - I can't be like - like him. I can't gain power the way he did! I can't lose anyone else. I'm - I'm sorry I'm so weak. I'll get stronger another way. I promise. I promise! Please. I'm sorry. I'm - I'm sorry..."

It was dark when Sasuke fell into a fitful sleep on the floor, eyes red and puffy. His heart ached, crying out for the companionship he'd been offered as the vast emptiness of the compound constricted around his tiny body. But it didn't matter who the offer came from; not one of the many seeking to take, or Naruto who had only given. He would never accept.

It was impossible to be tempted to kill his best friend for power if there was no one he called friend in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19-year-old me would be proud. 25-year-old me would be appalled. Current me is choosing to revel in the past for a bit. Never enough Naruto and Sasuke friendship fics in the world anyway.
> 
> As always, critics and grammar police are appreciated!


	2. Rivals

**_July 1, Konoha Academy_ **   
_Naruto Uzumaki - 7 years old_   
_Sasuke Uchiha - 7 years old_

"Aw, Sasuke's gone again! I wanted to invite him over for dinner. It's probably hard living alone, doing all that cooking yourself. And Mom's making tempura!"

From his swing, Naruto snorted in disgust as his classmates left the academy grounds, an angry pout marring his normally cheerful face. Yesterday had been a complete disaster, leaving him just as friendless as he'd been every other day of his life. What kind of orphan kid turned down free food? Had the offer of homemade tempura been meant for him, he would have jumped at the chance! Instead Sasuke had yelled at him and called him a loser.

"He's the loser. Jerk," he grumbled as he kicked a loose stone, narrowly missing the back of an older student's head. Glaring at the failed projectile, he silently cursed his poor aim. A chase around the village would have been a welcome distraction.

Digging his toes into the dirt, Naruto absently rocked forward and back. The anticipation of the last few days had been exciting, leaving today far duller by comparison. He had gone out of his way to make extra sure that he didn't so much as look in Sasuke's general direction, and as so many desired to be as close to the boy genius as possible, this had left him even more ignored than usual.

Roughly kicking off from the ground, Naruto closed his eyes tight. Pumping his legs, he quickly built up momentum, feeling the rush of air as he swung higher and higher. The sun on his face felt warm, and the wind at his back seemed to hold him up in midair. His thoughts traitorously wandered back to those brief moments on the little dock at the lake watching the sun set, a warm back to his. At the highest point, he leaned back.

The wind, it turned out, was not as supportive as another human body.

With a loud thud and a pained yelp, Naruto found himself lying on the ground, the empty swing jangling wildly above him, suddenly free of its rider. Looking up at it with a fierce sense of betrayal, he sat up and rubbed his sore back. The wind was too light and the ground was too hard, both cold in their own ways. All he wanted was to feel that warmth again. And not just for a few minutes. He wanted to know it would always be there when he needed it.

Jumping to his feet, he raced through the busy, late afternoon streets to his home, not even stopping to further offend those that took the time to scold him. His young eyes were set with determination as he flung open his door, dug through his drawers, and pulled out some crinkled paper and broken crayons. Dropping them haphazardly on the floor, he crouched down and hurriedly scribbled a crude face surrounded by spiky, black hair. With a bit more force than was necessary, he grabbed the red crayon and drew a big, messy X over top of it. He held it up, looking proudly upon his creation.

"'Not friends'. Well, who wants to be friends with a jerk anyway," he said as he scrambled to his feet and began searching for some way to hang his masterpiece. He soon settled for peeling the clearance stickers off of his slightly-passed-the-sell-by-date instant ramen. "I'll show him who's the loser! I'm gonna train every day so I can wipe that annoying glare off his 'perfect' face! See how much they all like their 'precious' Sasuke when I give him two black eyes!"

The drawing merely scowled at him as Naruto's new training routine began immediately, with sloppy but forceful punches being aimed directly at its nose.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun! I can't wait to watch you in the taijutsu test today. I'm sure you'll do the best out of the whole class again!"

With a huff, Naruto's gaze followed his newly appointed rival as Sasuke silently made his way to his seat, ignoring the customary encouragement that rained down on him whenever there was a test. Or whenever they were learning something new. Or whenever he walked into a room. Naruto clenched his lightly bruised knuckles and shot to his feet. Pointing a finger squarely at the other boy's face, he grinned maniacally.

"Ha! Not today, Sasuke! I've been practicing extra hard for this one, so you're gonna have to settle for second best this time! Right behind me! I'm gonna kick your butt, just you wait!"

Bold he had always been, but never had he so directly and confidently challenged anyone in class before, let alone the top-of-the-class Uchiha prodigy. The stunned silence he earned for his little performance proved he had hold of everyone's undivided attention, sending a thrill down his spine. But the braised pork on the delicious bowl of ramen that was this moment came when not the fangirls, not the jealous boys, not even the teacher were the first to react.

"Someone like you is never going to beat me, you _usuratonkachi_."

Naruto had no idea what he'd just been referred to as - _a thin hammer?_ \- but having Sasuke, Mister Always Ignores Everyone's narrow eyes focused solely on him, knowing that he, the worst in the class, had dragged that reaction out of him, only broadened his feral grin. The retort wasn't nice by any means, of course, but being the one to push him to react at all felt significant. It felt powerful. His words and no one else's held sway over the "perfect" Sasuke's attention.

"You tell'im, Sasuke!"

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, you're so cool!"

"I have no doubt you'll pass with flying colors as always, Sasuke. Naruto! For that outburst, when it is time for the test, you will have the honor of going first so that everyone else can learn from your mistakes. Now sit down!"

Not the praise heaped on Sasuke nor the disparaging remarks from the teacher could ruin Naruto's mood. Sure, being called an _usura_ -whatsit wasn't as nice as a friendly "good morning", but as they were now rivals, the words seemed more like a challenge than an insult. And if he could get Sasuke's attention with some simple light goading, imagine what would happen if he actually managed to complete the challenge.

The reality of the situation came crashing down around him, however, when Naruto was indeed commanded to go first during their test. Enthusiasm alone was not about to fix his poor form, and as no teacher had ever bothered to either, he found himself yet again on the receiving end of harsh criticism, belittling insults, and cruel snickering while he clumsily punched and kicked. Not halfway through his routine, a large foot suddenly shot out, hitting him roughly in the knee. The teacher spouted the importance of a firm stance with a bit too much glee as his student fell to the ground in pain, amusement mimicked through the laughing of the onlooking class.

Naruto shot the offenders a menacing look while trying to hide any signs of discomfort and embarrassment, seeking the face of one in particular. To his surprise, the face he sought was the only one seemingly ignoring him.

He had expected his so called rival to at least appear smug at his obvious failure. However Sasuke wasn't even looking at him. The other boy's arms were folded, and his gaze trailed off to the side, a light frown on his face as the laughter continued around him. As if feeling someone watching him, dark eyes glanced up and finally met his, narrowing only slightly before quickly turning away again.

Suddenly the laughter didn't seem so loud, the pain in his knee growing dull. Naruto stood gingerly and made his way back to his classmates as the teacher predictably called upon none other than Sasuke to go next who took his place silently, eyes kept resolutely forward. Naruto watched as Sasuke settled purposefully into a perfect stance, pausing only briefly before putting on a flawless display of punches and kicks. Mocking was replaced by gasps of admiration and envy.

There was no doubt that Naruto was an attention seeker. He craved it more than just about anything else. But this was one of those times he was grateful to have the spotlight stolen from him so thoroughly. These were not reactions he had been fishing for - these were ones forced upon him by hateful bullies.

"Excellent work, Sasuke. Full marks as always, a far cry from the poor performance preceding you."

And as Sasuke made his way back to the group without so much as a haughty glance in his direction, Naruto knew that he could not have chosen a better rival.

As the days passed, Naruto kept up his boasting, telling anyone that would listen - as well as those that wouldn't - about how he would defeat the great Sasuke Uchiha. The boy in question would bristle, flatly shooting down the very idea, but as with that disastrous taijutsu test, he remained silent when the teacher or other students chose the route of open ridicule. The gesture, though small, was enough that Naruto began keeping an eye out for some of Sasuke's more aggressive fans, planning his most show-stealing antics for the times they grabbed their idol's arm before he could tug it away or asked invasive questions about his murdered relatives. He had no idea if Sasuke noticed or cared, but in his mind, this kept them even.

It was not the sort of warm, friendly bond he wanted. He still went home to a lonely apartment to eat a lonely meal before trying to sleep through a lonely night. But it was a bond nonetheless, driving him forward, pushing him to grow faster and stronger so that one day perhaps Sasuke would see him as a rival in return.

" _Usuratonkachi_."

"I don't even know what that means!"

"It means you're useless."

That day could be years away, but Naruto would fight tooth and nail to finally reach it. And that goal alone was enough to keep the smile from ever fully disappearing from his face.

* * *

**_March 12, Konoha Academy_ **   
_Sasuke Uchiha - 12 years old_   
_Naruto Uzumaki - 12 years old_

"Wait, why is Naruto here? It was so obvious he failed the exam yesterday! I'd better not get stuck on the same team as him!"

Sasuke did his best not to glare at the all too cheerful Naruto who had plopped down beside him, headband signifying him a genin contrasting starkly with his bright blonde hair. His own thoughts mirrored those of his classmate's, but no matter how it had happened, it was clear that Naruto had somehow indeed managed to pass, leaving him with only one concern.

He'd always known that he would eventually be put on a team with two others from his class, and watching the students above him graduate had given him some unfortunate insight into how those groups were formed. Sometimes certain clans or students with specialized skills were kept together. His classmates from the Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clans would likely be paired this year due to the closeness of their families, and the team from last year with the Hyuuga member had all shown themselves to excel at taijutsu, for example. However there was another constant that showed up year after year, one that made the giddy chattering coming from the boy sat next to him somehow even more grating.

Without fail, the highest ranking graduate was always paired with the lowest.

Apparently this had to do with keeping the teams balanced, but to the current highest ranking graduate, it could be considered nothing less than a handicap. Naruto struggled to make a single clone - _a clone!_ \- one of the most basic techniques that Sasuke had mastered long ago in what felt like a completely different lifetime, one that belonged to someone far more innocent.

The memories threatening to bubble to the surface were quickly pushed aside, but not before his other concern whispered in his ear, sounding of light footsteps on wooden boards and an offer of a shared meal.

"Move it, Naruto! I planned to sit next to Sasuke-kun today! You shouldn't even be here!"

Their teacher entered the classroom just as one of his annoying admirers - the pink-haired girl, Sakura, from some civilian family - managed to violently shove Naruto out of the way and take the seat beside him. Sasuke ignored her as thoroughly as he had Naruto, eyes glued to Iruka at the front of the class who was holding a clipboard. He listened intently as instructions were given and names listed off, trying to remain relaxed as more and more of his fellow genin were assigned to teams of three while his name - and Naruto's - continued to go uncalled. His hope that perhaps this year they would make an exception were dashed, however, when Team Seven was announced to comprise of Sakura, Naruto, and himself.

Their lunch break could not come fast enough. Trying to stay focused on their teacher with Sakura constantly clamoring for his attention while Naruto grumbled beside her was surely a mere taste of the headaches awaiting him on official missions. He bolted from his seat the moment they were dismissed, the two next to him thankfully too engaged in their own bickering to notice him leave. Grabbing the rice balls he'd packed that morning, Sasuke darted outside, grateful for some fresh air and a chance to think.

It wasn't as if he hadn't known this was coming. He had hoped that maybe Naruto would be too stupid to pass, or perhaps they would place him with the Hyuuga girl, the only female in class he didn't find completely intolerable as she was too nervous to even speak let alone drape herself all over him. But predictably he found himself with the dead last who struggled to make a clone and a fangirl more interested in flirting than fighting. Sasuke couldn't help but think that he'd have been better off as a team of one.

He was so caught up in the injustice of it all that he didn't even notice as a rope wrapped around his middle and yanked him off his feet. Naruto, of all people, had gotten the jump on him and ran off, his own face smirking down at him as his captor left him tied up on the floor. Sasuke was sure his murderous intent was palpable as he angrily used his training to escape from the ropes and dash back outside, using every tracking skill in his arsenal to figure out where his new teammate and soon to be punching bag had gone.

"Sasuke-kun! There's no need to change the subject! Just forget about Naruto. All he does is get in the way!"

Sakura. Of course. The moment she started rambling it was obvious that he'd missed the first half of the conversation. He had no idea why Naruto was so infatuated with someone who treated him as less than dirt. Not that there were many people that _didn't_ treat him that way. He'd always found it strange just how vitriolic everyone was toward Naruto, contempt dripping from every word, some even calling him a monster to his face. He could be annoying, sure, but he doubted the guy had a single truly malicious bone in his body. He was too soft, eyes too bright and hopeful. Sasuke hated that about him.

And yet...

He forced his attention away from warm backs and innocent curiosity and back to his present teammate and task at hand.

"My parents would never let me get away with the kind of pranks that he pulls! That's why he's so selfish. But he's lucky, in a way, don't you think? Not having parents to nag at him - must be nice."

It was as if something snapped inside of him. He rounded on her with a look so furious she choked on whatever nonsense she was about to spew next. "Lucky"? _"Lucky"?_

"Do your parents buy you things? Or cook for you? Help with homework, do your laundry? Would you rather have 'nagging' parents or a cold, empty house to return to every night?" Sakura shrank back as his words spilled out, dripping with scorn. Her eyes widened as his narrowed. "I would rather put up with his selfish attention seeking then listen to a single word from a spoiled girl who thinks it would be fun to play at being a ninja."

His anger barely contained, Sasuke turned on his heel and began to make his way back to the academy. After only a few steps, however, he paused, and with a shaky, calming breath he glanced back at his new teammate who looked about ready to cry at his sudden and unusual outburst. Not many had managed to strip away his calm facade. She had come face to face with a side of himself he worked hard to keep hidden, and leaving her like this could make things difficult in the future. He would have to learn to work with her, whether he wanted to or not. Starting now would be his best option.

"The life of a ninja is dangerous," he said, managing to keep his voice steady. "You should appreciate what you have. You never know when it'll all be taken away from you."

Unwilling to stay still long enough to see if his words had any effect, Sasuke again turned away, leaving Sakura behind. Someone like her, raised as far from the daily struggles of shinobi life as one could be while growing up in a hidden ninja village, couldn't possibly understand. The mundane struggles of dealing with overbearing parents couldn't even begin to compare to the vast weight of loss, loneliness, and death that had followed him day and night for five years. What he wouldn't give to hear his father's voice, see his mother's smile, just once more. He wasn't sure if Naruto shared his same desires or if he'd even known his family before being orphaned. But the loneliness, that was palpable. Only someone free of the shackles of an empty home could be so blind to it.

What bothered him the most, however, was that he cared. Cared enough to berate her callous attitude. Cared enough to stand up for someone that pestered him on a daily basis. And caring was the one thing he couldn't allow.

Sasuke spent the rest of the day doing everything in his power to block out anything unnecessary to his mission of vengeance. He pretended not to notice when Naruto seemed shocked to see him no longer tied up. He focused on the sort of techniques he hoped to learn from their new jounin leader as Naruto and Sakura bickered about some poorly set booby trap. And when asked about his future dreams, he put as much conviction and loathing into his words as he could muster. If Naruto seemed put out at being ignored, if Kakashi appeared unimpressed at his new team, if Sakura's determined answer for her own dreams being to become a stronger ninja felt unlike what he would have expected her to say, he refused to acknowledge it. None of those things mattered. He had to become stronger, and he had to do it with as little outside interference as possible.

So why, then, was he so willing to offer up his own lunch to a useless teammate who, despite claiming to be so good at setting them himself, failed to see the most obvious trap ever laid? Why would he risk being sent back to the academy when all he had to do was follow a single, simple order? Why was he the one to go back and free that insufferable _usuratonkachi_ from that damned post when escaping from such a situation should have been as easy as breathing for any qualified shinobi?

Team Seven would officially begin duties at dawn, but despite the late hour, Sasuke found himself unable to sleep, staring up at his dark ceiling. Every rationalization he came up with for his behavior during the bell test sounded weak, like an excuse a child would give to try and circumvent an assured punishment. He had been assigned to a team less than two days ago, and already his vision of the future was blurring, the red suddenly tainted with yellow, orange, and, more frustratingly, a slight twinge of pink.

The shameful truth of it, however, was that he couldn't even feign surprise at this development. Ever since that day on the dock five years ago, he knew that his plan had already been compromised. Not that he hadn't tried to repair the damage and find peace in his lonely existence. In one desperate attempt he'd gone so far as to making a clone to sit with, be a calming presence, chase away the whispers of death. But the reality of a firm back offering quiet support was now an experience he couldn't simply forget, and there was no comparison. The hollow shell that had a bit too much resemblance to the remaining member of his family only made him crave companionship all the more. And so that lone moment of serenity had followed him, a constant reminder of what he longed for despite the red and black target that would be painted on the back of anyone he accepted it from.

He had always had a feeling that that target would one day appear on the back that had come to symbolize the kind of life an avenger such as himself could never truly have, no matter how obnoxious that back's owner could be.

It was already too late. It had been too late for years. Even if he and Naruto weren't exactly what anyone would call close friends, there was no denying the subtle, if tense bond the two had somehow managed to form against all odds. Naruto was the only person he found difficult to tune out, amusing to rile up, and worth standing up for. Being on the same team, having to work together every day, it was merely a matter of time before his brother's eyes would become Naruto's constant invisible companion, staring at Sasuke, tempting him.

There was no avoiding it. Naruto had not failed, and Sasuke had not been specially placed on a different team. The Mangekyou Sharingan would be within reach, and it would be far sooner than he would ever be ready for.

Sasuke had two missions now. He would kill his brother, but he would also make damned sure that Naruto didn't become the latest victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case someone needs to hear it, this is not a Sakura bashing fic. More significant canon divergence - and action - coming soon to a chapter near you.
> 
> As always, critics and grammar police are appreciated!


	3. Teammates

**_May 25, Land of Waves_ **   
_Naruto Uzumaki - 12 years old_   
_Sasuke Uchiha - 12 years old_

"Damn it..."

Naruto's muttered curse hung in the small, dark room as he slowly pushed himself up from the floor, eyes straying back to the figure lying in the corner for what must have been the hundredth time that night. The stark white bandages covering nearly every inch of the body glowed in the dim moonlight, contrasting sharply with dark hair and clothes. After seconds that felt like ages, soft, rhythmic sounds and near imperceptible movement told his heart what his head already knew; Sasuke was still breathing. He was fine. He was alive.

Slipping out of his bedroll, Naruto silently stood and tiptoed his way past his sleeping teammates and out of the shared room. He didn't stop until he'd left the stifling closeness of Inari's house behind, allowing the salty air of the Land of Waves to fill his lungs as he slumped onto the dock, dangling his feet above the calm water.

The day's events had left him exhausted and drained, but every time he closed his eyes he could feel the cold of the ice surrounding him, smell the sweat and blood in the air, see the limp body in his arms. He'd never known joy like when he heard Sakura cry out to him, proclaiming Sasuke's return from the dead, but it hadn't made the experience of witnessing someone he cared about die in front of him any less traumatic. But then, it hadn't just been the sudden death of a teammate that had scared him, either. He clutched at his stomach, unable to keep his hand from shaking.

"Stupid fox..."

Ever since learning of the demon housed inside of him, Naruto had done his best to push all thoughts of it aside. It had often been difficult, the insults following him through the village suddenly taking on a whole new meaning, but he himself had never felt any indication that some great, evil entity had been living in his abdomen his entire life. But that day on that bridge, there was no denying its existence. The anger, the pure rage that flowed through him had been heinous and intoxicating, providing him with the destructive power to bring pain and death indiscriminately. And he had accepted it gladly.

There was some comfort in knowing that the Nine Tails hadn't wrestled away full control. He had, after all, retained enough willpower to stop himself as the masked boy's identity was at last revealed, returning him to his senses. But what if the mask had never been broken? What if he had continued to pour his unbridled hatred into a faceless opponent until it wasn't Kakashi's arm impaling the other boy's - _Haku's_ \- chest, but Naruto's?

The mere thought sent a shiver down his spine. He had always known, of course, that shinobi, at their core, were trained killers. The arsenal of weapons and techniques at his disposal were there so he could complete any mission, using deadly means if necessary. He should have been prepared for it, the possibility that a life would be taken with his own still-young hands. But upon witnessing such bloodshed in just one day, whether innocent or criminal, he felt his stomach churn at the thought, the idea of the monster living inside of him someday taking away his agency and restraint physically repulsive.

Naruto gulped down several deep breaths. He would have to learn to control it, overpower it. He couldn't allow himself to be so eager to use the fox's power when presented to him, and with more dangerous missions sure to be in his future, the opportunities to do so would surely rise.

_Sasuke's cold and lifeless body flashed in his arms. Sakura's tear-stained face. Kakashi's bleeding chest._

"Damn it!"

None of that would have even happened if he hadn't been so weak in the first place. He wouldn't have been caught in an obvious trap, wouldn't have passed out or known the temptations that came with unbridled fury. Wouldn't have watched Sasuke die.

"He's not dead! He's fine!"

But even that wasn't entirely true. "Fine" was a relative term, but most weren't likely to consider having dozens of unnatural holes in their body a state to be thought of as "fine".

The hours following their ordeal on the bridge had been horrifying in their own way. Sasuke could barely stand let alone walk back to Inari's house for proper treatment, and while Naruto's offered shoulder for support may have kept him from collapsing, it was obvious that any pressure put on a needle caused him further pain. And there had been far more needles than it was possible to avoid.

Sasuke's legs were tended to first. He stood, one hand gripping a table while Naruto had hold of the other, a kunai handle wrapped in cloth clenched between his teeth as Kakashi carefully extracted the senbon one by one. Body shaking at the pain and effort to stay upright, Sasuke had grasped his hand so tight his knuckles turned white, muffled grunts of pain only occasionally sneaking past his normally stoic facade. Sakura had been shivering as well, uttering reassurances to both Sasuke and herself as she tried to focus on her task of applying the first aid to the newly opened wounds. It had taken every ounce of effort for Sasuke to not crumple to the floor the second they were done, still shaking as Naruto helped lower him. And that was only his legs.

His shirt had been removed in pieces, allowing for less pull on the senbon and access to the wounds in full. The sight of his small, bare chest, back, neck and arms covered in large needles with thin trails of dried blood leaking from each caused Naruto's breath to hitch in his throat, and Sakura had kept furiously wiping her eyes to keep them dry so she could concentrate properly. The pile of bloody senbon kept growing, achingly slowly but disturbingly large. Sasuke's breath grew more ragged with each extraction, Naruto's hand going numb in his grasp. When Kakashi had finally reached his neck, the kunai had needed to be removed from his mouth as violent coughing fits had begun to dye the fabric red. There was no hiding the agonized gasps and moans after that.

Mere minutes after the last of the bandages had been applied, Sasuke had passed out and was carried to their sleeping quarters by Kakashi. Naruto would never have thought it possible for him to look so young and fragile. Sakura had sat there in a bit of a trance, her gaze remaining on the doorway the rest of their team had left through. A moment passed before she had rather mechanically begun cleaning up the mess, but Inari's mother had stopped her, told her to rest. She would handle it. Said it was the least she could do.

If anyone had noticed that Naruto had managed to come out of the battle completely unscathed despite the many holes in his jacket, they kept it to themselves.

Raising his arm, he pulled back the sleeve to examine his skin. It was clear, unblemished as if he hadn't been in a fight for his very life less than twenty-four hours ago. No puncture wounds, no scratches, not even a bruise marred its surface. A far cry from the state he should have been in. A far cry from the state Sasuke was currently in. He supposed this was another gift of the Nine Tails, another reason to be tempted to unleash its power.

What if they did notice? What if they asked? What if Sasuke asked? Sakura and Kakashi had been distracted by their own life or death matters, but Sasuke, he was there. He had seen him fall unconscious. He had stood in front of his battered and worn out body and taken a blow meant for him because he had been too weak to protect himself. Of all people, Sasuke deserved the truth; he had more than earned that much. But...

"... _damn it_..."

He was scared. He could take down mob goons, use himself as bait in a deadly trap, and stand up to cold-blooded killers, but the thought of Sasuke, the rival he'd worked so hard to keep a connection with for five years, rejecting him, shunning him, calling him a monster?

"Damn it, damn it, _damn it_!"

The sudden creak of a footstep signaled that someone was approaching, having managed to sneak up on him while he stewed in his worries. But before he could turn around, Naruto felt a lithe but athletic form slowly lowering, seating itself behind him, and resting its back gingerly against his own with a stifled grunt. In an instant it was as if he was transported to a very different dock, one that lived in his memories as both peaceful companion and stinging rejection.

Which would this be?

"You should be sleeping."

"I slept all day." Sasuke's voice was quiet and raw, but the tone was matter-of-fact, as it usually was.

"Someone bandaged up like a mummy _should_ sleep all day."

Expecting a bit more than the typical non-committal " _hn_ " he received in response, Naruto waited for Sasuke to continue, explain what exactly he was doing there, but seconds turned into minutes with only the sound of light waves to break the silence. He supposed that Sasuke had always preferred peace and quiet, but it wasn't as if he hadn't been getting that back in their room. And coming to sit with Naruto almost assured he wouldn't get it for long.

"...how're you feeling?"

"Fine."

It was Naruto's turn to answer with his own wordless response - an incredulous snort - as he pulled a knee up to his chest and leaned against it, frowning as he stared at the water below. He felt Sasuke shift behind him as well.

"You said so yourself. I'm fine. I'm not dead."

Naruto tensed, unable to stop it despite knowing that Sasuke would likely feel it as well. Inwardly he berated himself on his lack of ability to just simply be quiet thanks to years of conditioning his voice to be as loud and obnoxious as possible. He always seemed to catch someone's attention when he didn't want it. He only hoped he hadn't said anything else out loud that he preferred not be overheard.

"Yeah, well, you coulda been."

"But I'm not."

It was hard to pinpoint what was more infuriating, the words Sasuke was saying or the fact that he was saying them so casually through a raspy, sore throat that had been coughing up blood mere hours ago.

Even so, he couldn't deny the fact that having him there with him, feeling the warmth from his very much alive body, hearing his damaged voice, was doing far more to calm his nerves than sitting and moping alone had done. Naruto didn't exactly have a lot of experience with accepting support from others as it so rarely had been offered, but the comfort another physical human being radiated was greater than he'd ever imagined it'd be.

...was - was that why Sasuke was there?

No, no, no. That was definitely not the reason. But then... maybe? It wasn't impossible, was it? Well, it sure _seemed_ impossible, from Sasuke of all people. But, maybe _because_ it was Sasuke, of all people...

The two weren't friends. They didn't hang out or play together like other kids. Heck, they didn't even train together until they were forced to. And their conversations weren't exactly what others would call cordial, if you could even label their antagonizing as "conversations" in the first place.

But beneath the goading was a strange mutual respect. Over the years an unspoken agreement had seemed to form between them, ever since that day on the dock. Naruto would draw others' attention away from Sasuke, and Sasuke in turn was one of the very few to never bully him. In fact, there had been more than one occasion during which Naruto had suspected Sasuke may have had a hand in decreasing his daily abuse, though he never had been able to prove it.

And after becoming teammates, it felt as if something had changed. Maybe it was due to the fact that they were suddenly forced to actively work together, but Sasuke had seemed... less distant. He was still a brooding loner, of course, but Naruto had noticed him doing things such as offering a hand to pull him to his feet, agreeing to eat lunch with the team, and even once or twice diverting the attention of clients a bit less than thrilled to see a "monster" fulfilling their request onto himself.

Even without any of that, what other possible reason could Sasuke have to drag himself outside and sit purposefully near him only to ignore any attempt at conversation? Because as all of this churned within Naruto's brain, his lone companion sat quietly, seemingly content to simply share a space. If he was about to give him the third degree about what had happened on that bridge, as Naruto had thought he might, he was sure taking his good, sweet time bringing it up.

The longer they sat, the more Naruto felt himself relaxing, the foreign acceptance of comfort turning natural. And the more natural it became, the more he knew how painful it would be if he ever had to give it up.

Naruto looked back down at his unblemished arm. Sasuke was here. He was alive. But it had been due to the compassion of their opponent and nothing else. If he wanted this feeling of comfort to go beyond this singular moment, he couldn't afford to sit idly on a dock cursing the failings of his past.

Nor could he be afraid to use every advantage at his disposal, no matter how volatile.

His fingers curled, clenching into a tight fist.

"I'm gonna get stronger."

There was a shift of movement behind him as his words filled the night air with his resolve, but Sasuke remained silent, listening. Naruto sat straight and looked into the star-filled sky, determination etched into his face.

"I'm gonna train every day until I pass out. I'm gonna keep getting stronger and stronger and _stronger_ so I don't need you to protect me anymore. And even then I'm not gonna stop. Because I swear I'm gonna keep you and Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei and all of Konoha safe. I will be the Hokage, and the Hokage has to be strong enough to protect everyone. No matter what."

Lowering his gaze, his voice became thick and heavy as he forced out one final promise.

"I won't just watch you die again."

The stillness of the night gathered around them once again as Naruto's words hung in the air. He had not so long ago made a very similar vow after freezing up at the start of their journey. That one, however, had been sworn out of shame of his own cowardice, watching Sasuke and Sakura risking their lives while he stood by and watched. This one, this one was made with full understanding of what his weakness could lead to and the people that would pay the price for it. The first had been selfish, an inward desire to prove himself, but this new promise was sown for the sake of others, out loud, a witness present to hold him accountable.

His witness slowly got to his feet and, keeping his back to Naruto, broke the silence.

"Catch up to me before thinking about becoming the Hokage."

It wasn't an insult.

It was a challenge.

Naruto grinned.

"Watch me."

Hopping to his feet, he trotted over to where Sasuke had begun slowly limping his way back to Inari's house, pleased to find that his injured teammate didn't protest when he offered himself up as support.

"How'd you even make it out here all by yourself? You can barely walk!" Naruto feigned an exasperated sigh. "You're lucky I'm here to help you get back. You might've fallen straight into the ocean!"

Sasuke did not seem quite so ready to be teased for his predicament.

"You're lucky I don't shove those senbon into you until I figure out why you don't have a scratch on you."

Their walking jolted to a stop as Naruto's fears from earlier suddenly reared to life. He had noticed. Of course he had. There's no way he wouldn't have. There really was no simple way of explaining the mysterious disappearance of over a dozen small holes in his body in a matter of hours, possibly minutes if Sasuke had realized it before they'd even left the unfinished bridge.

But he couldn't tell him the truth. Not yet.

"...can you wait for the answer?"

The question was quiet but firm, and Naruto glanced over to look Sasuke in the eye, refusing to flinch and give away how much weight his response would hold. He returned the gaze, dark eyes searching for something hidden behind the blue, but after only a brief pause, he closed them with a light sigh.

"As long as it doesn't hurt the team, I won't ask."

The tension again eased out of Naruto's shoulders, a smile returning to his face as they resumed their walk back.

"Thanks."

" _Hn_. _Usuratonkachi_."

"Jerk."

The decision was made. He would learn to control the Nine Tails, both for his team's sake and his own. Perhaps he would even ask Kakashi about it in the morning. He had never liked secrets, and the sooner he was comfortable sharing one as massive as this the better. Of course, he doubted he would ever truly feel ready for that conversation, but if he had to have it, then the least he could do was make sure he was able to say with confidence that he was, in fact, not a dangerous monster.

* * *

**_July 5, Forest of Death_ **   
_Sasuke Uchiha - 12 years old_   
_Naruto Uzumaki - 12 years old_

"Damn it..."

Sasuke absently reached up to rub at the mark on his neck as he headed back toward the stream he and Naruto had caught fish in earlier. Four days - _four days_ they'd been stuck in this giant, monster-ridden forest, and they hadn't so much as attempted to take a scroll from another team. The attack by that Orochimaru had come before they'd had a chance to strategize, leaving them unconscious and open to an ambush by the Sound which in turn left them so injured they needed several days to recuperate. The exam would be over in less then twenty-six hours, and they didn't even have a solid plan.

His fingers massaged his neck as he pulled out the water bottle in order to refill it. He had gotten better at hiding it, but even now a constant, dull pain emanated from the place he'd been bitten. On several occasions he'd caught Sakura staring at him, a look of worry and guilt on her face before forcing a stiff smile. He couldn't stand that look. It made him feel weak, reminded him of how helpless he'd been when faced with a truly deadly opponent. Naruto, however, remained oblivious to the true nature of his injury, Sakura keeping his secret for now. He was grateful for that. The last thing they needed was for all three of them to be distracted with something they couldn't do anything about. The best he could do was to remain alert at all times, ready to deal with any threat as quickly and efficiently as possible.

_A serpentine eye peering out from behind a half melted face flashed before his eyes, Sakura petrified, tears streaming down her cheeks, Naruto hanging unconscious._

"...damn it."

Sasuke plunged the water bottle into the stream in frustration. He had to focus. Keeping himself and his teammates safe had to be the priority. He would need them to pass the exam, of course, but more importantly, passing would in turn give _them_ an added layer of protection. A return to D rank missions filled with gardening and babysitting would only lead to impatience, and the more impatient he became, the more enticing the dangerous burst of power from the mark on his neck would seem. The more enticing a new set of eyes would seem.

He had sworn to defeat Itachi without becoming him. He could not allow failure during some survival test to tempt him into doing otherwise.

Clearing his mind of unsettling thoughts, he concentrated on his surroundings, reaching out with his senses for the smallest sign of a threat. He needed to keep his guard up, especially while on his own, and no sooner had he regained his focus than his muscles tensed in anticipation. There was a well-hidden, unknown chakra not far behind him, announcing a presence he'd been too distracted to notice sooner.

Sloppy, careless.

Turning with lightning speed, Sasuke flung the now full bottle in the direction of his silent observer, quickly reaching for more deadly weapons as a follow up. However it wasn't the ease at which his assailant dodged the projectile that worried him. It was the position his hands had been in before Sasuke had forced him to move. His pointer fingers and thumbs had been touching, leaving a triangular hole that he'd been watching Sasuke through with narrowed, hazel eyes.

The Mind Transfer technique, a staple of the Yamanaka clan. He'd seen Ino use it at the academy. But he didn't know much apart from the fact that the user could enter a target's mind, and this wasn't Ino. Had he reacted a second later, his body would already be in another's control, set to easily secure their Earth scroll for the enemy. Leaving Naruto and Sakura, even for the smallest of moments to clear his thoughts, could have doomed them all.

Sloppy.

Careless.

"Damn it!"

Keeping a close eye on his attacker was essential, unsure of how much time such a technique required to complete. Kunai in hand, Sasuke ran at the other boy - a teenager, slightly older than him, with auburn hair pulled into a ponytail, a tanto being unsheathed from his back - intent on forcing his opponent into close quarters hand-to-hand combat. He only hoped this one couldn't use single-handed seals.

The sound of metal clashing against metal rang out as Sasuke knocked away the incoming blow from the tanto. He quickly sent a fierce kick aimed at the other's head, but it was dodged effortlessly and followed up with a slash to his abdomen with the knife, Sasuke nearly unable to back up in time to avoid the attack. Rushing forward once more to make sure his opponent's hands stayed occupied, the two continued to trade blows, but it didn't take long for Sasuke to realize that while the ninja before him may specialize in intelligence gathering through stealth and cunning, his skill with the tanto was far above that of a normal genin. Each attack, each block, each dodge was made with the accuracy and finesse only rigorous training could provide.

He had always been confident in his taijutsu, but his lack of experience with weapons outside of shuriken or kunai left him at a disadvantage when faced with an expert. Normally his solution would be to create distance, relying on his sure aim and misdirection, but such a tactic would risk freeing up his attacker's hands. The increasing cuts in his shirt and sores on his body from the relentless blows were giving him few other options, however, the latest swipe managing to nick his arm. He ignored the trail of blood, concentrating solely on his opponent's movement in search of an opening.

With a determined parry of a slice aimed at his abdomen, Sasuke pushed enough chakra out from the soles of his feet to propel him swiftly away in a backflip that would have been more graceful had the mark on his neck not sent a stab of pain into his shoulder. Grimacing, he fought to remain focused, hands instantly grabbing for several shuriken from his weapons pouch. With practiced ease, the blades flew through the air, and as predicted, the auburn-haired shinobi dodged the seemingly frontal assault. Sasuke smirked, manipulating the shuriken's path with the attached wire like a skillful puppet master, sending it around a nearby tree with the intent to bind his nimble opponent to it.

_A burned face, jaw slack and eyes wide, melted away, turning to mud, leaving merely a scarred tree trunk and loose wire as the same snake-like figure rose from the branch in front of him, baring its fangs, neck elongating as he could only stand there, paralyzed -_

A roar of frustration left him as the hesitation from the terrifying memory was just enough to allow his prey to escape his trap, running not at him but toward the surrounding foliage. He was trying to hide, attack from the shadows. Sasuke couldn't allow it.

The Sharingan at last blazed to life in his eyes, his opponent's movements seeming to slow instantly. However no sooner had he reached to grab another kunai then his whole body seized up, sharp pain like lightning shooting out from his neck, tightening his muscles, holding him in place. He could feel the mark burning, the scabbed bite wounds throbbing, but no cry escaped his constricted throat, and his lungs refused to expand. His skin was on fire, every beat of his heart pure torture.

 _He could smell the putrid breath from the demonic head on the twisting neck, see the saliva hungrily glistening on its sharp teeth -_

"A proud Uchiha, paralyzed with fear? Surprising. But it will make my mission that much easier to complete."

His attacker's first words sounded distant, blood pounding in his ears as if demanding to be freed from his fragile body. He gasped for air, silently begging for the pain to stop, for his body to move. But neither did as he wanted. He was frozen in place once again, merely waiting for the final blow, incapable of saving himself, let alone others.

"Sasuke!"

A warm, firm back bumped up against his own, a ringing of struck metal and grunt of annoyance proof that for once, Naruto had arrived just in time. His eyes returned to black, feeling slowly returning to his limbs as air filled his lungs. He leaned into the comforting presence behind him.

"Late as always."

"Hah! Thought maybe you drowned. Shoulda known you'd need me to bail you out!"

Sasuke allowed himself to crumple to the ground as the familiar popping sound of multiple shadow clones appearing from thin air met his ears.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura appeared at his side, looking at him with that same expression full of worry he hated so much. As Naruto left to confront his attacker, she reached out to steady him. He didn't have the strength to push her away.

"Are you alright? I knew it shouldn't have been taking so long! We should have been here sooner! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

Her anxious expression told him that she didn't believe his words.

"It's that mark again, isn't it?"

He didn't answer, shamefully realizing that he'd subconsciously been rubbing at his neck since collapsing. There was some relief as her eyebrows furrowed in consternation at his stubbornness. Any look was preferred to her pity.

"Sasu-"

"Where's Naruto?"

Pushing himself back to his feet with Sakura's help, his eyes fell upon multiple Naruto's engaged with the mysterious shinobi, puffs of smoke dissipating into the air as he expertly cut down clone after clone. It was unsurprising that Naruto's taijutsu abilities were no match, having always been a step behind his own, but the sheer amount of shadow clones had at least done the job of buying enough time for backup. The three of them would be sufficient for their single opponent. What worried him was the idea of two more waiting with a well-timed ambush.

"He can use the Yamanaka clan's Mind Transfer technique." Sasuke lightly pushed away from Sakura as he drew some more shuriken, noting the look of recognition on her face. "His teammates were probably waiting to use that to their advantage before showing themselves. We can't be careless when dealing with him."

The confident smile he got in return was not what he had expected.

"That technique has to be precise," she said, arming herself with a kunai. "If he were to miss his target, his body would be at our mercy for over a minute. It's best used on a stationary target, so as long as all three of us can keep moving, he won't be able to use it."

Sasuke knew that he shouldn't have been surprised. She had always been the only one to consistently beat him when it came to written tests, and on top of that she and Ino had at one point been close friends. And yet her weak points, a distinct lack of physical ability and stamina compared to even the other females in their class, always seemed to overshadow her strengths in his mind. Taking in her newly shortened hair and still healing wounds from when she had watched over both him and Naruto, he nodded back at her, resolving to finally stop underestimating the third member of his team.

"Then let's move."

Hiding the lingering discomfort, Sasuke took off at a run, quickly scaling a nearby tree in order to support Naruto's frontal attack from above. He noticed Sakura hesitate for a fraction of a second, glancing his way before dashing off to flank their opponent from the opposite direction, a look of determination on her face. She was trusting him, believing he'd keep it together despite the somewhat alarming state they'd found him in. He could only do the same for her.

The number of clones had dwindled drastically in the time it had taken Sasuke to regain his composure and use of limbs, but five Narutos were still fighting valiantly as his shuriken began raining down. The assault hadn't been entirely unexpected, their foe dodging both the projectiles and Naruto's punches with relative ease. The late addition of a kunai from the direction the ninja had been heading had their foe backflipping out of the way, using chakra to kick off from a large, gnarled tree as he barreled into one of the remaining clones with his tanto. Seeing his opening, Sasuke grabbed a kunai and jumped, managing to repay his attacker for the nick on his arm with a slice of his own as the ninja attempted to roll out of the way.

"Hey, hey, not leaving so soon, are we?"

Naruto struck their opponent with a forceful kick, a sinister grin spreading across his face, but the unknown shinobi retained his calm demeanor. Too late Sasuke recognized a quick series of hand seals, and in a burst of smoke, the enemy ninja's body was replaced by one of Naruto's who blinked up at his original and Sasuke in surprise.

"Over there! He used Substitution!"

Sasuke bolted before Sakura even had a chance to finish her warning, giving chase to the quickly retreating tanto wielder.

"Stay focused! It might be an ambush, but we can't let him out of our sight!"

The fleeing ninja was fast, and the effort to keep up was making his neck throb. He could hear Naruto and his three remaining clones crashing through the forest behind him, Sakura's much quieter pursuit a bit further back. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke's eyes darted around. With all the noise, there was more to worry about than just one potential team of three, and they didn't have the time nor the energy to waste.

A cry from Naruto, however, forced him to halt in his tracks, whirling his head around right as one of the four crashed into a tree and clutched his arm in pain. The blow had come from a topless male figure wearing a strange mask, a tanto strapped to his back. His skin looked as if patches of it had been dyed an unhealthy purple.

"Ahhh! Wh-what is - "

Sasuke watched as terrified horror washed over the struck Naruto's face, the injured hand he held up shaking violently as it too turned purple before starting to bubble, as if it were being boiled from the inside. A vice seemed to tighten around Sasuke's heart until at last, with a loud pop and hiss, the clone disappeared. The screams of pain, however, continued to echo throughout the forest surrounding them.

"Don't let this guy touch you!"

Ripping his attention away from the now unoccupied space, Sasuke looked up to see the three remaining Narutos all frantically dodging the newcomer's punches.

"That purple stuff is, I dunno, poison or something! Don't let it get on you!"

Unlike the auburn-haired shinobi, this one seemed to prefer weaponless fighting, his strikes powerful but lacking the same finesse. The comparison, however, instantly reminded Sasuke of the dangers of standing still for too long, and praying that Naruto was fast and skilled enough to stay out of their new opponent's reach, he again took to the trees, jumping through the branches as he searched for any sign of the ninja they'd been following.

It didn't take long to find him. Below in a small clearing less than fifty yards from where Naruto and the purple-skinned ninja were fighting were not one but two tanto-wielding figures. The attacker with auburn hair was speaking to another slightly younger male with black hair and pale skin who was dipping an enormous paint brush into ink. A half-finished painting of a tiger adorned a large, unfurled scroll in front of him.

" - no more time. If capture is no longer possible, then - "

Sasuke didn't wait to hear their conversation; the element of surprise was too precious a commodity. Drawing more shuriken, he threw several down at the shinobi and another with wire attached toward a branch opposite him, correctly anticipating the one he had fought earlier to skillfully dodge backwards as Sasuke swung from his hidden perch, aiming for that spot. His foot collided with his opponent's jaw, and he quickly followed it up with a series of punches and kicks, forcing the other to block with no time to draw the tanto on his back. Sasuke's attention, however, was divided, with one eye on the third member of the team at all times. The black-haired boy's lack of concern for his teammate, swiftly returning to his painting instead of defending him, was more disconcerting than if he had joined the fray. He either trusted in his comrade's capabilities, or that tiger was a far greater threat than it appeared. Likely both were true.

Sweat covered his body as each jab, each kick seemed to drain him of a lot more energy than usual. His shoulders felt heavy, a stinging pain shooting into his neck, while his opponent deftly absorbed his blows. This wasn't working. His attacks were wearing himself down faster than they were his enemy, and the painting would be finished soon. He needed to be precise, quick, create an opening.

He needed his Sharingan.

His heart pounded at the thought, remembering what had happened mere minutes earlier when he'd attempted to use it. He desperately wanted to believe that the timing had been a fluke, that his most powerful weapon wasn't locked away behind a wall of suffocating paralysis. Behind that cursed mark. But the feeling of his chest and muscles tightening, the inability to even gasp for air was fresh in his mind, and that made him hesitate, and the more he hesitated, the closer the tiger came to completion.

The fourth leg showed the beast ready to pounce.

Punch, punch, kick, punch, block.

_His lungs were constricting; he couldn't breathe._

The tail was added with a graceful flourish.

Kick, dodge, counter, punch, punch.

_His veins were on fire, the pain utterly debilitating._

The stripes were added one by one, the tail the last area left -

A loud clink pulled his gaze fully away from his current opponent and toward the painting shinobi where the ink pot now lay tipped over, its black contents spilling out and marring the tiger's snarling jaws. A kunai rested near it, and glancing up, he saw Sakura running to engage the painter.

His moment of distraction cost him. A swift kick to his gut sent Sasuke tumbling to the ground, knocking his head against a thick tree trunk.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Blinking the stars out of his eyes, he quickly wobbled to his feet, doing everything in his power to brace himself for another blow. But no blow came. Instead, the auburn-haired ninja was darting away from him, heading toward -

"Keep them busy. I'll make sure the other one can't interrupt."

\- toward Naruto.

"Damn it!"

Sasuke immediately made to follow, fearing it would be impossible for Naruto to survive a concentrated assault from both the tanto expert and poison user, but something caught him around the ankle, causing him to fall back to the hard ground. Turning to look, a strange black and white snake was wrapping its way around his leg, and a quick glance showed several more springing from a small scroll in the painter's hands. His paintings were coming to life, and if snakes six feet long were coming from such a small scroll, he was grateful he never had to lay witness to the tiger.

With a growl of impatience, Sasuke grabbed a kunai from his pouch, but before he could use it, another flew from Sakura's hand, hitting its mark and dispelling the snake instantly.

"Go!" She fended off her own snake before landing another hit on one of the three headed in his direction. "I can take care of this - help Naruto!"

He hesitated only a fraction of a second before nodding his thanks and racing after the fleeing ninja, kunai still in hand. His limbs ached, begging him to stop and rest, but instead he pushed on harder, faster. He had to make it in time. Naruto's life was at stake, and if the painter was anywhere near the level of his teammates, Sakura would be in danger as well. He had to find a way to end this and soon.

The dead bodies of his parents, his clan spurred him forward. He couldn't lose anyone else.

The auburn-haired ninja had vanished into the forest, but at last, up ahead he saw a flash of orange propelling itself from tree to tree, dodging purple projectiles of some sort and firing kunai back in turn.

"Did you seriously just try to hit me with a frog? Ha! Idiot!"

Naruto's obnoxious voice ringing through the forest for once gave Sasuke a slight sense of relief. There was still time. Just a little farther.

But then it clicked. The purple-skinned ninja's attacks weren't as random as they initially seemed. He was driving Naruto, leading him toward a large tree that had snapped in half, a hollow space in the trunk well hidden amongst its dead branches. A single remaining sturdy limb protruded near the shadowed opening, a brief glint of metal the only indication of the danger lying in wait. Heart pounding, Sasuke watched as his teammate leapt toward the branch, oblivious to the trap about to be sprung.

The nightmarish vision that played in his mind ever since that fateful night five years ago - _the blood of loved ones coating the blade that struck them down and spattering like fireworks across the ground_ \- was about to no longer be a memory.

"Naruto!"

He wasn't going to make it. Unless his timing was perfect, more spilled blood would be added to his grisly collection. That couldn't happen. No matter the cost.

Forcing chakra out through the soles of his feet, Sasuke launched into the air, Sharingan burning red in his eyes right as the ambusher raised his weapon to strike. Time seemed to slow as upon reaching the branch, Sasuke barged into Naruto, pushing him out of the blade's path, blocked the tanto with his kunai, and struck their attacker in the chin with his palm, sending him falling toward the ground below.

Sasuke could sense the pain coming as if he were a lightning rod in a storm, managing to land safely on the ground right as his muscles seized up for the second time that day. The hand he had braced against the tree was rigid, his body trembling as his lungs once again refused to expand, black dots forming in front of his vision. It felt as if the only way to end the agonizing torture was to give in to it.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto's voice was the last thing he heard before the pain suddenly dulled. It wasn't a slow easing of suffering like last time, however, and some part of him knew that his body had not yet been released from its paralyzed state. Instead it felt as if he had relinquished control, retreated further into his mind to escape the torment.

But someone else was still feeling it.

A silent scream was vibrating around him, the pitch both earsplittingly shrill and impossibly deep. The one suffering in his place wanted to writhe and claw at his throat, but found his limbs frozen and useless. With a last futile gasp for air, the other voice stilled, and darkness swallowed them both.

A stabbing pain in his neck caused his eyes to fly open once more, his lungs gulping the air around him hungrily. He collapsed to his knees, limbs again having gone numb, allowing the trunk of the tree to keep him from falling prone. Body still shaking, he turned his head just enough to see the auburn-haired shinobi lying face down a few feet away. He appeared to be unconscious.

"Watch out!"

The warning from Naruto could merely act as harbinger of what was sure to be his very painful demise. Sasuke didn't need to look up to know the ninja whose body was somehow poisonous to the touch had decided to focus on the easy, downed target, and as much as he begged and pleaded for his legs to move, move, _move_ , his body had not yet recovered enough to obey.

The mark on his neck burned, extending its foul miasma, hissing of his weakness, promising brutal death to those that would dare attempt to cut his life short.

He needed more strength, more power. He had to survive, to live on to complete his goal, to avenge his clan, his family. Double-edged sword it might be, but the curse on his neck could provide him with what he needed.

...just this once.

He could give in just this - 

" _Sasuke!!_ "

The forest was suddenly flooded with chakra, deep and ancient. It wasn't like anything Sasuke had ever felt before, its oppressive nature barely controlled, fighting to run wild. A searing heat seemed to boil the very air, and the weight of it pressed him harder against the tree until suddenly it vanished. Manifesting in its place were dozens if not hundreds of Narutos, circling him, creating a protective barrier between him and the promise of death.

"You aren't laying a finger on him, you bastard!"

Sasuke could only stare in shock as one after another the clones threw themselves upon the ninja with purple skin, sacrificing their existence for a single, solid blow each. But as stunning and incredible as the spectacle was, relief, pride and jealousy all churning within him at the gaudy display of will and stamina, a lingering unease clung to his insides.

He had known Naruto for years, paid far more attention to him than anyone knew or he cared to admit. They'd been assigned to the same team, going on missions and training together for months now. He had witnessed Naruto gathering and using chakra countless times.

The chakra that had saved him wasn't Naruto's.

There was no doubt that it had come _from_ Naruto - the plan to simply outlast his enemy with an army of shadow clones could come from no one else. But Naruto's chakra had always been bright, mischievous, and obstinate. There was almost a warmth to it, like rays from the sun. If asked to visualize it, he'd describe it as a neon yellow, a color generally associated with cheerfulness turned up to an insufferable degree. But this chakra had been red, a dark crimson filled with anger, hatred, and torment. The utter wrongness of such heavy energy bringing so many Narutos to life was unsettling; he didn't want to think of what hidden part of the outwardly hyperactive facade such fearsome chakra had come from.

"What the heck was that? You'd think you wanted the guy to poison you or something!"

The words were meant to come across as their typical casual ribbing, but the worry lacing them drew Sasuke's attention out of his thoughts and onto the figure crouched beside him. Naruto - the original, he assumed - wasn't doing a very good job of hiding his concern, wearing a look very similar to the one Sakura had been directing at him the past two days. Sasuke instantly broke eye contact, anger and shame filling him as his legs still refused to support his weight, gripping his neck so tight his fingernails were digging into his skin.

A warm hand settled on his back.

"Hey, you ok? What happened? Why're you - "

"I'm fine."

The words were an obvious lie. All the defiance in the world couldn't mask the fact that his body was still quivering, heart still pounding, lungs still gasping. Couldn't mask the fact that he was weak.

"Sasuke - "

A yell of frustration put them both back on full alert, the number of Narutos having already severely dwindled as their opponent aggressively fought against the onslaught. The damage he was taking from each clone, however, was beginning to add up. Cuts from kunai covered his arms and chest, and his breathing was labored, sweat dripping down his chin. But still he continued, slowly working his way toward his actual targets.

With a grunt of pain and stiffness, Sasuke at last made it to his feet, Naruto quickly reaching down to help support him. Doing everything in his power to keep his hand from shaking, he reached into his pouch to fish out one of his last remaining shuriken.

"Lead him to this tree."

Naruto passed him a confused look until he glanced down and noticed the wire attached to the weapon in his hand. Understanding brightened his face, and with a confident nod, a group of clones clustered in front of them, blocking the view of their approaching foe. As one of the clones assumed Sasuke's crippled form - a sight that further deepened his shame as he saw firsthand how completely helpless he appeared - the two originals slowly backed away from the tree, slinking into nearby shadows to lie in wait for their opening.

It didn't take long for the purple-skinned ninja to barge his way back into view, eyes locking instantly with the fakes that had been left behind. Sasuke raised his arm, and as their opponent's fist connected with their decoys, used every ounce of energy he had left to send the shuriken flying around the trunk, grimacing in pain as he used the wire to guide it until their enemy was pulled flat against the tree, wrapped in place. Naruto reached out to help steady his shaking hands and pull the line taught until the body jerking to free itself finally stilled.

"I see. You have already defeated my companions."

Both boys' heads whirled around to face the indifferent sounding voice. The painter Sakura had been holding off was sitting on the back of a large black and white bird, sweat mixing with the mud and ink staining his pale skin. What few remained of Naruto's clones took position between them, the newcomer barely seeming to notice as he glanced impassively at his fallen teammates. With a hand, he reached back and pulled both a Heaven and an Earth scroll from his pouch.

"These are what you are after, correct? Do you still need one?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed while Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Uh, yeah, we - "

"The Heaven scroll."

They watched the other boy pocket his Earth scroll again while he held out the Heaven scroll toward them, neither his countenance nor posture showing any sign of nerves or resentment. 

"I will give it to you if you allow our retreat."

"Sai!"

Sasuke kept as tight a hold as he could on the wire as the captive shinobi began to writhe once again, but the painter had already tossed the scroll at their feet.

"You two are in no condition to continue, and I have very little chakra left myself while this one - " he nodded toward Naruto and his clones, " - seems to have more than enough to spare. Their companion will likely be along shortly as well. We have failed in our objective. The belief that an alternative outcome would be acceptable without proper orders is not an assumption I am willing to make."

Without waiting for confirmation of their agreement, the boy apparently named Sai casually walked over to the ninja with the auburn hair and hoisted him onto the back of the giant bird, Sasuke watching him apprehensively the entire way, preparing for the double cross. However once he and his unconscious companion were appropriately situated, the bird began to flap its wings, hovering just low enough to the ground that its claws could reach out and grip around the arms of their remaining teammate.

"Would you mind loosening his bindings? I don't need the entire tree."

"Oh. Uh, sure. I guess."

Naruto let go of the wire, and lacking the strength to continue holding on alone, Sasuke followed suit, allowing it to fall slack around their captive. He braced himself for an assault, but as promised, once freed, the bird took hold of the disgruntled third team member and lifted them all into the air. With a last glance their way, Sai directed the bird upwards, steadily rising until they cleared the tree tops and were out of sight.

The look of confusion that had taken up residence on Naruto's face finally melted away into a cocky grin.

"Heh, yeah, that's right! Beat it, you bastards! I'll let you off easy this time, but if I so much as - "

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!"

The sound of his missing teammate's voice was enough to finally lift the weight of anxiety that had settled in his stomach ever since he was first ambushed. Adrenaline fading, he felt his knees buckle from exhaustion, nearly taking both him and Naruto to the ground with his dead weight.

"Hey!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura hovered beside him as Naruto carefully lowered him to the ground. His legs felt like they were made of jelly, and the mark was still sending arcs of pain through his neck and shoulders. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his breathing - inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth - trying to bring his heart rate back under control while desperately trying to block out the worry he'd seen etched into their faces.

"Geez, Sasuke, what's wrong with you today? That's the second time you just kinda went all rigid in the middle of a fight. I can't be expected to save your butt all the time, you know!"

The same hint of concern he'd heard woven into Naruto's previous words was back, loosely hidden under a thin layer of bravado. It crawled through Sasuke's ear and down his spine, reminding him that it was there because he was weak, powerless in the face of a tiny, black mark on his neck. He was subconsciously rubbing it again. Both hands were moved to his lap, fingers curling into tight fists.

"I'm _fine_."

"Sasuke-kun."

He couldn't help glancing up at Sakura at the quiet call of his name. The worry, the pity was expected, but there was also a determination on her face that caused his eyes to linger as she opened her mouth to continue.

"Secrets shouldn't be kept from your teammates."

His gaze hardened, but Sakura refused to look away.

"Secrets? What secrets?"

Naruto didn't need to know. It would only cause him to worry more, and Sasuke was already getting enough of that from Sakura. He didn't need their concern, and there was no one he wanted pity from less than the person whose back he was begrudgingly starting to associate with comfort and stability.

"Nothing."

"Sasu - !"

"I said it's nothing!"

Sakura snapped her mouth shut as if he'd slapped her. Her eyebrows remained furrowed, but with a defeated sigh she eventually turned away, leaving a pit of guilt in his stomach. The uneasy silence that followed felt like it stretched on for hours, the tension palpable.

Only one hand was still in his lap. He was massaging the mark again.

"As long as it doesn't hurt the team, I won't ask."

Naruto's words hung thick in the air as memories of a quiet, painful night in the Land of Waves washed over Sasuke, where two boys sought comfort in the other's presence under a blanket of stars after a terrifyingly brutal day. The mystery surrounding Naruto's miraculously fast healing had as of yet gone unsolved, but in the months that followed, not once had there been any indication that whatever Naruto was hiding was a threat to those around him. Even today, whatever that sinister chakra was, its appearance had very likely saved his life.

It was a truth he couldn't in good conscience keep denying. Naruto's secrets were his own and no one else's. Sasuke's was a burden that belonged to every member of Team Seven, whether they knew it or not. And the longer it took for them to find out, the heavier and more deadly it would become.

Head bowed, Sasuke took a deep breath as he reached for the cowl of his shirt and tugged it aside, arching his neck so the mark would be plainly visible. Naruto cautiously leaned in, eyes widening as they fell upon the three black tomoe.

"What the heck is that? Where'd it come from? And what - are - are those _bite marks_?"

Quickly shielding it from view once more, Sasuke studied the rocky ground for fear of closing his eyes and seeing the melting face with sharp fangs behind closed eyelids, bile rising in his throat as the answers pushed their way past his lips.

"Orochimaru, he... did something to me. The mark reacts to my chakra somehow, causing pain whenever I use it. The Sharingan especially. Activating it for even a second causes my muscles to seize up."

"Wait, that creepy snake guy did this? But, why?"

_It's a gift. Sasuke-kun will come to me seeking power._

"I don't know. It is powerful - it activated once, gave me strength I'd never had before, but - " His eyes darted towards Sakura. " - but I can't control it, and if I try to use it again, it's possible it could take control of my mind."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow and frowned as he crossed his arms.

"When did that happen? And whaddya mean it could 'take control' of your mind? Is he, I mean, can he, like, make you do stuff or something?"

"It happened while you were unconscious two days ago." Sakura answered the question, her green eyes glancing in Sasuke's direction nervously as she continued. "The mark activated somehow, and Sasuke-kun was... he wasn't acting like himself. But as soon as it stopped, he was back to normal."

Her last words were pushed out quickly but forcefully as if to assure herself that the situation was not as alarming as it sounded. Sasuke hoped that it worked on her. It hadn't worked on him, the pain in his neck having returned to a dull throb, constantly beating out a reminder of the mark's existence.

Looking back and forth between the pair of them, Naruto unfolded his arms, rubbing a hand nervously over his stomach. Sasuke didn't like that the frown remained in place. It didn't suit him.

"So... so if you use any chakra at all... you'll either be suddenly paralyzed or start acting super weird?"

The simple and straightforward summary barely seemed to scratch the surface of everything the cursed mark had done - and would continue to do - to him, but such details were best kept to himself. Sakura had been right; Naruto needed to know how it affected the team, but he didn't need to know the full extent of both the physical and mental torture he'd experienced so far. That burden was his alone to bear.

Sasuke sat up straight, met his gaze, and nodded.

"Yeah."

A silence filled the air between them following his answer, allowing the implications of his predicament to fully sink in. Finally, after a deep breath, Naruto abruptly jumped to his feet with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes, roughly smacking Sasuke's back.

"Well, then it's a good thing I've got plenty of chakra for both of us! We've already got the scrolls we need, so all we have to do is head to the tower - easy!"

Holding in a wince, Sasuke swiped away the offending hand as Naruto held up the Heaven scroll for Sakura to see.

"You got their scroll! That's amazing!" Relief shone in her face before quickly being replaced by a light scowl as she bonked Naruto on the head. "But that still doesn't make it easy! You can't just use Sasuke-kun's Sharingan for him, and there might be more people desperate for a scroll waiting in ambush! We'll have to make sure we stay on alert the entire way there. We can't afford to run into anyone else right now."

Her glance in his direction did not go unnoticed. Heat crawled along his skin, disgust and embarrassment for his current burdensome state thankfully overlooked as Naruto continued to predict their assured victory. Their conversation faded into background noise as thoughts of his vulnerability plagued him, mocking and berating his open display of weakness. The battle hadn't even lasted that long and yet he could barely move, unable to overcome the effects of the mark. 

He hadn't been strong enough to handle the situation alone. He'd needed others to save him.

His father would be too ashamed to call him his son if he had still been alive to do so.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

Naruto's voice broke through his thoughts, dragging him back to the present where he noticed that the other boy had again sat down next to him while Sakura seemed to be hunting for salvageable weapons. Turning to face the one addressing him, Sasuke found his blue eyes instead locked on Sakura who was pocketing a stray kunai. Naruto seemed strangely subdued after his loud boasting, his mouth pressed into a thin line, hand again clutching at his stomach.

"When this whole exam is over, can - can we talk? There's something I wanna tell you."

A blink was the only outward sign that the request had taken Sasuke by surprise, hiding his curiosity behind years of experience at keeping himself closed off from others. When he spoke, his voice was even and apathetic.

"Does this have anything to do with the strange chakra you used to make a hundred clones today?"

Naruto's body tensed visibly at the question, and at last he tore his gaze away from Sakura to shoot a nervous grin his direction, anxiously scratching the back of his head.

"Guess that was pretty obvious, huh?" Sasuke's eyes bore into him, and when he refused to offer up a response, Naruto sighed and continued. "It's not - well, it doesn't affect the team or anything, not really, but - but I just - you trusted me with all this Orochimaru stuff. That - it - I mean, it means a lot. To me. And I want you to know that - that I trust you, too."

The frank admission caused conflicting emotions to collide violently within Sasuke's chest. That part of him that would likely forever be that lonely little boy crying over the loss of his entire clan felt lighter, warmer, stronger than it had in years. Despite the belief that such an acknowledgement was unearned, Naruto had offered it up freely anyway. His words had nothing to do with his worth as an Uchiha or a shinobi, but merely his existence as Sasuke. Naruto had somehow always been the one to see that side of him.

But he also knew that there was nothing more treacherous than being trusted by someone so completely. Mere minutes ago he had nearly given in to the temptation of the power Orochimaru's gift provided, despite only having an inkling of the rewards and consequences. Imagine if, under the control of the dark curse placed upon him, he gave in to another temptation, a temptation for powers he knew could match Itachi's. Or if one day he was at such a loss that he didn't even need Orochimaru's influence to convince him to heed his brother's parting words. If today had proven anything, it was how far he had yet to go to reach his goal, and knowing that someone had such trust in a person made them an easy target. It was the last lesson his brother had taught him.

His face, impassive as ever, showed no signs of the war waging within him. Instead he did his best to bury all emotions, all of his doubts and fears in the deepest depths of his soul. He simply couldn't worry about it now. There was too much at stake, too much else that needed to be dealt with in the single remaining day of the test. Shifting his position, Sasuke turned away from Naruto, resting his weight fully against the other boy's back as he closed his eyes, shamefully seeking a comfort he knew he didn't deserve.

"You'll tell me after the exam?"

Naruto's response was instant and resolute. "Yeah."

"Then let me rest so we can hurry up and get out of here."

An annoyed huff met his ears.

"Jerk."

" _Usuratonkachi_."

As Sasuke sat quietly, Naruto behind him and Sakura close by, he silently cursed his cruel fate, that the only two people capable of making him feel safe were also the two people who never should have so willingly offered him their trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost put a "believe it" in here and that thought slightly horrifies me.
> 
> As always, critics and grammar police are appreciated!


End file.
